Even If?
by Ijustwantyoutoknow
Summary: Albus Severus knows he's different, but he never thought it could be this. Can his dad, the famous Harry Potter, help him out and make  him feel better after a long night at work? Mention of Albus/ Scorpius, but mostly Harry comforting Albus.


**So, this is a random idea...I love Albus/Scorpious and I haven't read a fic yet where Albus tells anyone in his family. So here we are with an...alright...story:) **

**Tell me what you think! I don't own anything about Harry Potter!**

Albus Potter pulled his knees to his chest and dropped his forehead onto them. He was tall like his mom's side of the family but other than that he was a carbon copy of his dad. With jet black, untamable hair and striking green eyes, Albus was one of the heartthrobs of the school. He went out on a few dates with girls and that's when Albus began to notice that he was different, but he never thought he was _this_ different. He didn't know how to talk about it. What if his parents didn't like him anymore? What if they kicked him out? A few frustrated tears rolled down his cheeks and he roughly wiped at them.

* * *

><p>Harry came home and removed his cloak after a late night at the office filing paperwork. There were less long missions, being Head of the Auror Department, but there was a lot more paperwork and that meant some longer nights. He was trudging up the stairs and smiled when he remembered that his kids were home for winter holidays. Well, Albus and Lily were, James graduated from Hogwarts last year.<p>

Harry opened Lily's door and let out a low chuckle, she looked just like her mother with her fiery red hair and prominent features. Harry was very protective of his thirteen year old daughter and knew that she would have boys chasing her soon, if not already. He was trying to accept the fact that his little girl was growing up.

Harry shut the door to his daughters room and moved onto Albus' room. He quietly peered in but when he saw his son crying into his knees he dropped his cloak on the floor and rushed in.

"Al? What's going on?" Harry asked his son, but he didn't answer. He just hung onto Harry's shirt desperately and let himself fall apart. Harry held his son firmly in his arms and shushed him while naturally rocking him a little and rubbing his back.

"It's alright, son. You're going to be okay. It's okay, it's okay." Harry repeated the comforting words like a mantra and continued to calm his gasping son. Finally Albus calmed down enough to look up at his father. His green eyes were shining with tears and his cheeks were wet from them falling uncontrollably. Harry wiped at the tears, waiting for Albus to explain what was going on.

"Sorry Dad." Albus said then cleared his throat. Harry looked at at his son and sighed.

"You're a lot like me you know, I didn't like talking about things, I bottled everything up. Albus, talk to me, you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you no matter what, okay?" Harry paused and felt a strange sense of deja vu, "Shit, you didn't get your girlfriend pregnant did you? Because James had a scare like that..."

"No. Dad, it's kind of the opposite in a way." Albus whispered. Harry looked relieved.

"Good, I really don't think I can handle anymore kids yet, with the whole Weasley family it's getting difficult to remember names." Harry gave a light laugh, hoping to squeeze one out of his youngest son. When it never came, Harry looked at Albus seriously.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Harry asked and put an arm around his son's slim shoulders.

"I-promise you won't kick me out or hate me. Please." Albus' eyes pleaded and Harry could see the tears start to swim in the bright green eyes again.

"Al, you know I would never, I could never, kick you or any of your siblings out, nonetheless _hate _you." Harry spoke softly, sternly and quietly at the same time. He was probably the only person who could manage that.

"It's just that-I'm already in Slytherin and, this...might. Might make you hate me." Albus cringed at his own words.

"Albus Severus, I told you myself, I was almost placed in Slytherin. I just begged not to be because of my friends and my first impression of the house from Draco Malfoy. Your mother and I don't care what house you are in, because we know you are a good person. Nothing in the entire world could make me hate you. Not even if you became the next darkest wizard to ever live. Then I'd just be greatly disappointed." Harry ruffled his son's hair, "Now why don't you tell me what's got your knickers in a twist and maybe I can help you out." Despite the fact that Albus turned sixteen just a few months ago, Harry still saw the frightened nine year old that used his brothers wand and almost set fire to the house.

"D-dad, I-I am g-" Albus stopped and took a shuddering breath. Harry frowned at the new tears falling down Albus's cheeks, "Gay."

Albus looked at the floor and wrung his hands. Harry looked at his on then pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Albus, what on Earth made you think that I would hate you or kick you out because of that?" HArry gazed sincerely into his son's watery eyes.

"Because, one of my friends said that he-he couldn't tell his dad because he would disown him and I didn't know if I could do it." Albus reattached himself to his dad. "Thanks dad."

"Nothing to thank me for, Al. I want you to know that your mom and I love you more than anything. No matter what. Who is this friend of yours?" Harry inquired innocently. He didn't expect Albus to blush so much at the question.

"Uh, um." Albus mumbled, he seemingly couldn't form anymore syllables.

"Are you and him...together Al? I don't really see any other reason why you'd blush like your mother." Harry gave him a small smile. Albus' mouth just dropped open and blushed again.

"Yeah, kinda. It's not official, cause, um, neither of us are...out. Yet." Albus stuttered through his sentence quickly and looked at his wringing hands.

"And he's having trouble with telling his family? He doesn't think they'll accept him?" Harry asked, concerned for the other boy.

"Yeah, he's really scared to do it. I don't want to hide forever with him though, dad." Albus looked at his dad again, his eyes begged for advice. Harry squeezed his son's shoulder in a comforting gesture, at least in comforted him in his school days.

"Albus, I want you to let him know that he always has a home here. If he decides to tell his family and they are accepting then we can be happy for him. But if his family disowns him, kicks him out or doesn't take it well and he needs a place to stay, make sure he knows that he is _always _welcome here. We'll take him in." Harry distantly thought about How his dad's family took Sirius in all that time ago.

"Even if..." Albus trailed off.

"Even if what?" Harry asked. Albus looked at him a little frightened but his dad would understand, right?

"Even if it's Scorpius Malfoy?"

**Tell me what you think! Reviews=virtual hug. :D  
>Also, if you have a fic you've written or one you suggest, please leave the name of the fic or a link in a review or a PM! I'd love to read them! Thanks a bunch!<br>**


End file.
